


A is for Avoidance

by sinisterkid92



Series: A-Z (ÅÄÖ) Garcy fic challenge [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Journal Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterkid92/pseuds/sinisterkid92
Summary: A-Z fic challenge.Lucy and Flynn discuss the contents of the journal and what it says about them in it.





	A is for Avoidance

“If you leave now, you get nothing.” That stopped her dead in her tracks. Her hands were already on the door, placed on the cool thick steel that theoretically should have been thick enough isolate sound but, when it had been tested it was proven to fail at this task. She paused for a moment. Considered the ultimatum.

She turned her head slightly, not enough to see him but enough for him to hear her. “I’m good.” She shrugged. 

“Liar,” he said, the smile she knew was on his face could be heard in his voice. It sounded different, the vowels were different. Then she heard the sloshing of liquid, of glass gently clashing against glass. Her shoulders slumped. She still considered leaving. Not because it was him, not because something had happened. That was another lie, she was catching herself in more of them these days. Like fall traps or old ways of thinking that didn’t work anymore. Something had happened. 

“That’s unfair.” She turned around, sliding down the length of the door, keeping the distance but holding true to the ultimatum. She didn’t leave but she wasn’t going to go back to sitting by him again. Distance. They needed distance. 

He simply smiled as he stood up, walked over to her, and handed her the refilled glass of vodka. A finger of it, enough to burn at the back of her throat. It was nothing like a good glass of wine. She sipped at it. She really did miss a good glass of wine. 

“You know, me staying implies that you gotta fess up,” she said. She crossed her arms over her knees, watching him lean back on the bed. His smile was fuzzy, he’d had more than her, had already started before she came knocking on the door. Why she even knocked anymore she didn’t know. It was a part of the ritual. A part of the pretense. The dance they played, acting like nothing was changing. 

The distance between them was nice. He’d been drinking and he was more difficult than usual to get anything out of. The smile, teasing and knowing, let her knew it was intentional. She huffed, arching her eyebrows. Speak, was what it meant. 

“It doesn’t say anything about this in the journal,” he said eventually, as he leaned back on the bed. His long heavy body draped half across the bed and his neck craned at an awkward angle as he used the wall as a makeshift pillow. “At least not the version I had.” What the journal now contained was unknown to them. Small changes they had made to history, that others had made to history, could have changed everything inside the journal. 

“You couldn’t just have said that?” He was impossible. She glared at him, he’d been building up to something huge for the entire night, acting as if he was going to reveal something huge about the contents of the journal. “Dirty play,” she muttered under her breath, yet made no move to leave his quarters. 

“It doesn’t say anything about _this_ , our drinking together, specifically,” he clarified as he sat up again. His cheeks were rosy, if she didn’t know any better she’d have thought he was cute. 

“That’s not an answer Flynn!” She groaned, suppressing the scream of frustration at how difficult he had to be. “What does it say in the journal about this, about _us_?” The small smile on his face faded away. He looked more like a deer caught it the headlights. 

“We get close.” Few words for a man that 30 minutes earlier had had a monologue on why Edison was a dick. 

“Close?” She started to stand up. If he was going to be like this she could sleep on the couch tonight. Though his bed, with him in it, was a more appealing option, she was getting a bit too fed up with him. 

“No, don’t…” He rubbed his eyes, trying to find the right words. “It doesn’t say a lot. But, it implies that we grow closer, in a way that is not as… platonic.” He winced, trying to tread easy but feeling like an elephant. He really shouldn’t have pushed this, he only had himself to blame. “It’s mostly about the missions, about Rittenhouse, but there’s small things about us.”

“Us?” A unison, two people connected. She knew what he meant. Us. She stood by the door, just a few seconds ago ready to leave. 

“Knowing the future is a burden,” he said. “You told me so. I think that’s also why you didn’t tell me about this. It only said just what I needed to know.” He drained the last of the contents in his glass. “I don’t know what you need to know, and what will hurt you. The last person I want to hurt is you.”

She wanted to tell him that she was a big girl, that she could handle it. It wasn’t true, though. She wanted to know but she was also scared shitless of knowing. 

“Do you want to know?” He asked.


End file.
